Lienzo de Vida
by Brec Grey
Summary: Two-Shot Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo el haberlo escrito. Espero recibir un review de su arte con su opinión sobre esta idea que tuve hace algunas semanas atrás.
1. Lienzo de vida

Lienzo de vida

Edward no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Se encontraba hospedado en la habitación más cara que su manager pudo encontrar disponible en un hotel de la ciudad de Nueva York, donde se realizaría su próxima exposición. Edward no le encontraba un trasfondo al hospedarse en tan caros lugares, si él podía hospedarse de buena manera en un hotel económico. A pesar de la fama que había adquirido después de ser descubierto en su ciudad natal y ser llevado a NY, el seguía siendo esa persona sencilla y amable, amorosa y caballerosa que sus padres habían educado en los costosos suburbios de Chicago, donde se encontraba su hogar. No que se pudiera quejar del enorme y espacioso pent-house que tenía en la gran manzana, pero es que no era él. A él le daba igual el precio del salmón o del atún ya que el fin era ingerirlo en la cena que, amorosamente, les preparaba su madre para su padre, hermanos y él. Edward siempre se preguntó si sus padres alguna vez se acostumbraron a las extravagancias que traía el dinero consigo. Cuando a los 17 años Edward se enfrentó a su padre y le dijo, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, que quería ingresar a alguna de las prestigiosas escuelas de arte de la ciudad, rechazando la oportunidad de ir a New Hampshire a estudiar medicina, nunca se imaginó lo que realmente pasaría durante su segundo año como estudiante de arte. Edward siempre fue un alma libre con un gran sentido de decisión y expresión. Sus padres estaban orgullos de él y sus hermanos; de todos aquellos logros que habían alcanzado a tan temprana edad, incluyéndolo a él. El profesor de arte de Edward estaba enamorado del trabajo que el joven artista plasmaba, ya fuera en un lienzo, una hoja o en su cuaderno de bocetos; el chico destacaba por sobre el resto del alumnado por mucho. Edward estaba enamorado del arte y lo que expresaba. Él quería que las personas admiraran su trabajo por lo que transmitía, aquel mensaje que él quería dar a conocer a todo el público en general que se detuviera a observar detenidamente su trabajo. Si a los 13 años le hubieran preguntado qué haría cuando fuera mayor, hubiera contestado simplemente con una evasiva o una respuesta inquietante, puesto que él siempre fue maduro para la edad que tenía y siempre pedía a sus padres le compraran lienzos, acuarelas, gises, cuadernos de dibujo, colores profesionales, o algún material con el que en ese momento se sintiera atraído para poder plasmar sus sentimientos en lo que llegara a caer en sus pequeñas manos de artista.

Un fuerte golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos trayéndolo al presente y dejando esos recuerdos de su infancia en el fondo de su mente para poder profundizar en ellos antes de dormirse. Edward tomo su saco color negro de la cama King size y salió de la habitación, se dirigió al ascensor y presiono el botón con dirección al lobby, donde ya lo esperaban para llevarlo a la inauguración de un estudio de arte en el cual se encontraría su último trabajo y el que más le había costado plasmar. Edward era el artista contemporáneo de mayor auge en lo que llevaba de la década. Nadie realmente sabia como le hacia aquel joven para plasmar tales sentimientos con líneas y trazos sobre los lienzos. Nunca se explicaron cómo alguien con tales habilidades no había sido descubierto antes. Parecía un alma del siglo XVI, cuando el Renacimiento estaba en su punto de apogeo y los grandes artistas eran descubiertos. Los mortales agradecían a aquel que había descubierto a este dios del lienzo, pues ese fue el sobrenombre que había adquirido en el tiempo que llevaban sus exposiciones al público. Lo que esos mortales, que agradecían a Sebastián, el dueño del primer estudio donde su trabajo estuvo expuesto por primera vez, quien fue que lo había descubierto; no sabían era que se había quedado sin inspiración. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que había tomado un pincel o un carboncillo para plasmar sus sentimientos. Lo que sentía en esos momentos es que la inspiración había tomado unas merecidas vacaciones y no veía para cuando regresaría.

La prensa estaba enloqueciendo fuera de la camioneta que lo había llevado al estudio de Sebastián, el primer estudio en el que había expuesto sus sentimientos mezclados con su trabajo duro, donde se llevaría a cabo la exposición de su trabajo, que parecía ser el último.

La prensa y los fans enloquecieron al verle bajar de la camioneta negra blindada. Nunca entendió porque la prensa se interesaba en el o en su trabajo, si no tenía ninguna diferencia con la de cualquier otro colega artista. Él estaba seguro que la prensa solo lo seguía porque había saltado a la fama cuando todavía era un estudiante, o tal vez porque nunca salía de su estudio, donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo; o era tal vez que el realmente no tenía una vida social de la que la prensa pudiera hablar al respecto. Nunca se explicó realmente el interés de los medios por él, ya que estaba claro que las chicas que lo entrevistaban no podrían ver la diferencia entre un Monet y la Mona Lisa. Siempre terminaba frustrado al término de las entrevistas que su gerente le obligaba dar, pero más que nada quería regresar a la comodidad de su estudio en Brooklyn. Él quería evitar toda la rueda mediática que se repetía cada que su exposición cambiaba de estado.

::::::::::::::::::LDV:::::::::::::::::::::

Isabella Swan era una importante editora literaria de un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington, donde vivió toda su infancia hasta el momento en que tuvo que dejar la seguridad de su hogar y emprender el viaje de su vida a la ciudad de NY, donde estudio Literatura Inglesa y fue una de las graduadas con honores. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de ella y más en esos momentos ya que había conseguido un empleo que cualquiera pudiera desear, pero no por eso dejó de hacer las cosas al cien, todo lo contrario, todo el tiempo le demostraba a sus superiores que ella podía con el puesto que se le había otorgado. Tanto fue el esmero que le había colocado a su profesión que al poco tiempo de ingresar a la casa editora Milenium, subió de puesto rápidamente. Ella realmente nunca había vivido realmente su vida. Durante la universidad nunca fue a alguna fiesta en alguna fraternidad, se pasaba día y noche leyendo sus novelas clásicas y explorando el mercado y la literatura de nuestros tiempos. Ella perdió el contacto con su mejor amiga de preparatoria al enfocarse en sus estudios; siempre iba a casa en vacaciones hasta que sus padres se separaron 4 años atrás. A sus 25 años, Isabella nunca había hecho nada malo en su vida, o alocado. Y por primera vez desde que llego a NY y tomo posesión de su cargo como editora en jefe del departamento de ciencia ficción, se tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones, que se habían acumulado desde el momento en que había iniciado a trabajar en Milenium ya hace 2 años. Bella tenía 2 meses de vacaciones y una cuenta de ahorros con varios ceros en ella. Lo que no sabía era que hacer con todo ese tiempo, y realmente no lo tuvo que pensar por mucho tiempo pues decidió explorar su pasión por visitar los museos y las galerías de arte. Era su gusto culposo. Ella amaba las obras de arte y más que nada los artistas que plasmaban sus sentimientos en esos lienzos llenos de color.

Ya no tenía tiempo que perder, de hecho se le hacía tarde para la exposición de moda en el estudio del primo de Emmett, su colega y amigo del trabajo, quién le había conseguido la entrada a último momento para la apertura del trabajo de Edward Cullen, su artista favorito del momento. Ella amaba la forma en que el chico plasmaba esos trazos y líneas que se complementaban hasta realizar una verdadera obra de arte. Pero lo que más fascinaba a la joven eran los sentimientos que Edward expresaba en cada uno de los lienzos que había visto últimamente en internet, puesto que nunca pudo asistir personalmente a alguna de sus exposiciones en Manhattan, hasta ahora.

Estaba emocionada, pues con suerte y podría coincidir con el joven que realizo esos trabajos tan esplendidos que la habían cautivado.

Tomo su abrigo del perchero a lado de la puerta de salida y se encamino al famoso estudio. Iba vestida muy elegante, puesto que en la invitación iba especificado vestir ropa elegante para el evento, por lo que cuando Emmett le había entregado la invitación, había ido al mall saliendo del trabajo para comprar un bello vestido color azul eléctrico que hacía resaltar su color de piel. Completo su conjunto con unas zapatillas puntiagudas de tacón de doce centímetros, un blazer color blanco, una pequeña cartera colgada al hombro que había comprado en el mall y completo su apariencia peinando su cabello con rulos que caían por su espalda en cascada. De maquillaje únicamente había utilizado el rímel y brillo labial para completar su apariencia.

Tomo un taxi afuera de su edificio que la llevo por las atestadas calles de Manhattan y la dejo unas cuadras antes de llegar al estudio, pues habían cerrado las calles debido a la exposición. Cuando llego a la puerta del estudio alcanzo a vislumbrar que el artista estaba ingresando a las instalaciones, así que apresuro el paso a la entrada. La castaña se adentró en la galería y podría jurar que el artista era un dios. Todos los lienzos que se encontraban en ese estudio contrastaban el uno con el otro sin que sintieras que rompías la armonía dentro del lugar. Estaba estupefacta en su puesto, pues cada uno de esos trabajos tenía un ápice que se le hacía muy familiar, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía descifrarlo.

Camino por cada uno de los pasillos del estudio observando, admirando, apreciando y absorbiendo cada una de las obras exhibidas en ese lugar hasta llegar al último pasillo. Dio vuelta a la derecha y se sorprendió de lo que había en esa habitación. Ahora entendía por qué las personas la volteaban a ver y murmuraban a sus espaldas. No sabía si estaba más sorprendida por la cantidad de gente en la habitación, por Edward Cullen o por que el lienzo que estaba frente a ella era el más grande de toda la exhibición. Estaba sorprendida por que se veía reflejada en ese enorme lienzo. Cada una de las curvas de su cabello castaño en hondas; sus labios rellenos de un color rosado; sus ojos enormemente expresivos; el color de su piel que destacaba por todo el lienzo; la forma en la que sus brazos estaban a su alrededor cubriendo sus senos; todo estaba plasmado ahí. Y no lo podía creer.

Se acercó totalmente al lienzo para poder seguir admirándolo de cerca, que no se percató de la persona a su espalda, que no perdía cada uno de los detalles de su cuerpo curvilíneo; no podía apartar la mirada de sus cabellos castaños que, como se mostraba en el lienzo, caía como una cascada hasta el inicio de su espalda.

Ella estaba ahí.

En la galería donde estaba su mejor trabajo en años.

Nunca olvidaría la noche en que la conoció.

La noche que compartieron en chicago 2 meses atrás.

La noche en que se amaron en cuerpo y alma.

La noche en que la inspiración lo golpeo, haciendo que sus dedos se sintieran impacientes por dibujar. Por plasmar esos sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo en esos mismos momentos.

El destino había colocado sus cartas sobre la mesa y esta vez no perdería contra de él.

Le diría a Bella sus verdaderos sentimientos y esperaba ser correspondido por su castaña.

 _ **-Pensé que no te gustaba el arte-**_ dijeron a sus espaldas. Si no fuera porqué había escuchado esa aterciopelada voz tan ronca por el deseo, pudo haber jurado no reconocerla nunca. Pero ese no era el caso.

Isabella estaba ahí con una misión a parte del gusto y pasión que sentía para con las obras de arte. Se sentía reconfortada de escuchar esa armoniosa voz de soprano a sus espaldas. Lo había anhelado tanto durante las últimas semanas que pensó que era un sueño.

Ella estaba consciente de que era él. Aquel chico que la cautivo con su interesante chara sobre libros clásicos y música que nadie apreciaría en esos momentos, a menos que tuviera la edad suficiente que Pancho Villa*. Ella disfrutó completamente de todos y cada uno de los momentos compartidos hacia 2 meses atrás, cuando tuvo que asistir a una junta de negocios en Chicago por parte de la junta directiva de Milenium. Nunca se imaginó que ese fin de semana le traería tanta felicidad y dolor al mismo tiempo. Se odio en el momento en el que tuvo que atravesar esa puerta la noche del Domingo, sin poder explicarle a Edward lo sucedido, sin siquiera poder dejar una nota de despedida con su número telefónico para que el pudiera contactarlo. Se odio mucho más por ser tan impulsiva y no haberle pedido su número al guapo cobrizo que conoció en el parque.

Estaba tan aburrida en su habitación de hotel después de la junta, había decidido salir para dar una vuelta por sus alrededores. Nunca se imaginó lo que encontraría al sentarse casi encima de aquel chico que le distrajo tanto, que la hizo tropezar y caer casi sobre de él.

Al evitar el tremendo golpe que se daría la chica a su lado, Edward había alcanzado a tomarla entre sus brazos, lo que llevo a sus fosas nasales exhalar el aroma que la chica desprendía. Fresas y chocolate. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando observo a la joven a los ojos, una vez la había colocado sobre sus pies en la acera plana del parque.

Ninguno pudo predecir lo que vendría después de ese encuentro.

Hablaron. Mucho.

Rieron. En exceso.

Se besaron y surgió la pasión en ambos.

Ninguno predijo que ese día sus vidas cambiarían. Ninguno imaginaba volverse a encontrar de nuevo después de ese romántico fin de semana que pasaron en el departamento del cobrizo a finales de otoño en Chicago. Nunca se imaginaron volverse a encontrar después de tanto tiempo.

Ella había pedido poco a poco la fe de volver a encontrarse a su chico de ojos esmeralda, a menos que lo fuera a buscar a la ciudad de los rascacielos.

Él simplemente creía en el destino, uno en que en un sueño le había mostrado compartir la vida junto a su hermosa castaña.

Y así, el destino los volvió a encontrar. Y con este también unieron sus caminos sin dudar.

Después de esa noche, se volvieron inseparables.

Edward recupero a su musa de cabellos castaños y reflejos rojizos que tanto había anhelado y que plasmo en sus lienzos. y Bella había recuperado a su chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos esmeraldas al que tanto quería a su lado.

Ella estaba segura de muchas cosas, y una de ellas era que, mientras estuviera en sus manos, nunca se separaría de Edward por nada en el mundo.

Ni siquiera por una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que se le antojaba desde hace un mes.

Fin

:::::::::::::::LDV:::::::::::::::::

Pancho Villa: Héroe de la Revolución Mexicana.


	2. Mi obra maestra

Mi obra maestra

3 años después.

 _ **-Edward, haz visto mi portafolio?-**_ pregunto la hermosa castaña en lo alto de las escaleras mientras buscaba rápidamente en su habitación, pues ya se le hacía tarde para ir a la oficina. No se podía permitir llegar tarde, puesto que esta junta con los inversionistas definiría su puesto en Milenium de ahora en adelante.

Él suspiro mientras reía ante los nervios de su mujer; nadie le hubiese prevenido que la vida de casados era así de divertida. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con aquellos que le habían dicho que estar casado era vivir en la monotonía, eso era más falso que su lasaña casera, realmente no sabía cocinar, hasta el agua se le quemaba.

Tomo el portafolio del costado del sillón y se dirigió al segundo piso, donde se encontraba su habitación y el resto de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Se encontró con su esposa agachada buscando debajo de la cama su portafolio con todos los documentos referentes a la presentación que debía de dar en unos 40 minutos en la sala de conferencias de Milenium, lo cual la traía con los nervios de punta desde que se había enterado que tenía que preparar dicha presentación.

 _ **-Te refieres a este portafolio?-**_ le dijo asustándola pues no lo había escuchado subir las escaleras. Se volteó a verlo y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a su portafolio donde tenía su futuro como la jefa de los departamentos de edición.

De ella dependía la publicación de las obras de los diferentes autores que acudían a su casa editora para ser publicados. Rápidamente tomo el portafolio de sus manos y corrió a colocarse sus zapatos de tacón. Rápidamente beso a su esposo, tomo su bolso y corrió a su carro.

Edward suspiro y simplemente negó con la cabeza pensando en que su mujer no tenía cabeza en esos momentos. La conocía mejor que a sí mismo y sabía que en esos momentos simplemente debía dejarla ser y hacer lo que ella mejor sabía hacer.

Un ruido proveniente de la habitación al final del pasillo lo alerto, dirigiéndolo a la puerta de madera. Una pequeña risa lo alerto del ocupante de dicho cuarto, lo que lo hizo percatarse de que ella estaba despierta.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación recorriéndola con la mirada y observando a su ocupante que yacía sentada en la cuna blanca colocada en el centro del cuarto de su pequeña bebe.

Reneesme había sido una sorpresa para él y para Bella, pero fue la mejor noticia que le pudo haber dado.

Se habían conocido por tres meses, en los cuales las actividades nocturnas fueron parte fundamental del conocerse mutuamente. Para él había sido una sorpresa más que para su mujer, que en esos momentos, apenas y se conocían en el ámbito social.

Se había sorprendido mucho más cuando habían establecido el contacto y creado una relación después de que ella se fuera de Chicago el fin de semana que se habían conocido. Fue una sorpresa verla en el estudio de la quinta avenida dos semanas después de ese hermoso fin de semana. Se había asombrado de saber la pasión que ella tenía por las obras de arte, pero más le intereso su forma de interpretar los trazos y líneas que él había plasmado en cada uno de los cuadros que decoraban las paredes de la extensa galería, sin siquiera equivocarse en lo que él quiso plasmar en los lienzos.

Después de ese momento no hubo manera de separarlos por ningún motivo. Cada uno había pasado el tiempo suficiente en el departamento del otro como para ya tener parte de sus cosas personales en sus respectivas casas.

Tres meses después y tras pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre, que no pasaba con su castaña, encerrado en su estudio pintando y trazando las líneas de su nueva obra maestra. Paso cada minuto que pudo plasmando en los diferentes materiales que tenía a la mano, la figura y los rasgos de su amada Bella.

Estaba entusiasmado porque el día de la presentación de esa obra llegara; no podía esperar para mostrarle al mundo quien era su musa, su inspiración para todo lo que estaba en su cabeza.

Tachaba en el calendario los días que faltaban para que la exposición pudiera ser abierta al público; él personalmente había elegido las luces y todo lo referente al día de la apertura.

Estaba tan concentrado en toda la planeación y organización, que había olvidado la parte principal: contarle a Bella de la exposición.

Lamentablemente Bella tenía un compromiso de trabajo ese mismo día al que había invitado a Edward, haciendo que el recordara que había olvidado avisar a Bella con tiempo, cosa que no había hecho, de apartar la fecha para su exposición.

Edward se había decepcionado, pero no se lo había demostrado a Bella, ya que estaba emocionada por dicho compromiso con su jefe directo. Ella estaba a punto de recibir una enorme promoción, de la cual había hablado las últimas semanas que habían compartido la cena en el departamento de Edward, donde estaban instalados últimamente y no quería que se lo perdiera. Era su momento.

Bella por esos días no se había estado sintiendo bien, así que dos días antes de la exhibición fue al doctor para encontrarse con una excelente noticia: estaba embarazada de tres meses sin haberse dado cuenta.

Estaba sorprendida al principio, pero rápidamente la alegría había llegado a ella. De esa primera noche que había convivido con su novio, habían creado a una hermosa creatura que ahora crecía en su vientre y tenía su primer ultrasonido para comprobárselo a su pareja.

Rápidamente su alegría quedo en el limbo al pensar en Edward y la noticia que tenía para darle. Ella no estaba segura de como reaccionaria su cobrizo por la noticia de que sería papá, aunque rápidamente como había llegado el pensamiento se fue y decidió que sería una sorpresa que le daría al día siguiente esperando que su reacción seria de alegría al igual que la suya.

Sin pensarlo demasiado planeo rápidamente, y con ayuda de sus colegas, llegar a la exposición de Edward sin decirle que habían cambiado sus planes.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, ese día se había arreglado lo mejor que pudo y salió en taxi a la exposición.

Cuando Edward la vio en la sala dedicada a su bella musa, no dudo ni un segundo en dejar por el momento la entrevista que el NY Post le estaba haciendo y se acercó a su novia por detrás, rodeándole con sus brazos colocando sus manos en su vientre, que si bien lo conocía lo sentía duro debajo de su tacto y un poco hinchado, lo cual no quería mencionarle a Bella, pues últimamente había estado muy sensible.

Ella rápidamente cubrió sus manos con las suyas y se recargo sobre su novio, disfrutando del momento intimo que estaban compartiendo sin percatarse de las personas a su alrededor, ni poniendo atención a los reporteros que sacaban fotos de ambos compartiendo un momento intimo frente a la multitud.

 _ **-Tengo algo importante que compartir contigo, cariño. Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?-**_ inicio la castaña volteándose a su novio y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su amado.

 _ **-Cariño, es eso una proposición indecorosa?-**_ le dijo guiñándole un ojo que la hizo ruborizarse.

No dejándola contestar, la tomo rápidamente de la mano y la jalo a una oficina privada que estaba colocada para el vigilante de la galería, y los adentro en el pequeño cubículo.

Bella no había notado hasta ese momento lo nerviosa que se encontraba por lo que le diría a Edward. No quería que la decepcionara al decirle que no quería al bebe; haciendo de lado esos pensamientos, tomo a su chico y lo sentó en la que debía ser la silla del vigilante y rápidamente se sentó en su regazo.

 _ **-Tengo algo importante que decirte que descubrí ayer y pensé que este era el momento más oportuno para decirte-**_ le dijo, iniciando así la charla _ **\- bueno, ahora que lo pienso creo que escogí el peor momento para decirte la mejor noticia-**_ le dijo e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su vientre semi abultado, lo cual hizo que Edward frunciera el ceño, no solo porque sabía que Bella estaba nerviosa y deliraba para comprobarlo. Rápidamente su atención se dirigió en la acción de la castaña de colocar su mano sobre su vientre, llenándolo de sorpresa y shock por ver su vientre abultado.

La acción tomo desprevenido a Edward y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la de su nerviosa novia para ver si sus dudas eran correctas. Involuntariamente Bella le había dado la noticia sin percatarse de como actuaba su cuerpo delator.

Ella busco la mirada de su pareja y vio sorpresa en sus ojos al igual que otras emociones que la confundieron; ilusión, sorpresa, alegría, miedo, entre otras que no supo descifrar ya que rápidamente sintió la mano de su amado cubrir la que ella había colocado en su vientre.

 _ **-Es esta la noticia?-**_ le pregunto a su novia viéndola con los ojos lagrimosos y con una enorme sonrisa, que hizo en ese momento a Bella relajarse y compartir la sonrisa de su novio llena de alegría por la noticia que aún no había salido de su boca pero que él había adivinado con los movimientos que había hecho inconsciente con su mano colocándola en su vientre.

 _ **-Vamos a ser padres-**_ le dijo viéndolo directo a la cara y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras compartían una enorme sonrisa llena de esperanza.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose lo saco de sus recuerdos. Bajo las escaleras con su hija en la cadera y vio a su bella esposa dejar su portafolio, el mismo que había buscado desesperada esa misma mañana, a un costado del sillón donde siempre lo dejaba cada que llegaba de la oficina, pero que por alguna razón había olvidado ese detalle esa mañana.

La recibió con la sonrisa preferida de su esposa y tuvo el deleite de ver cómo le brillaban los ojos, como cada mañana que compartían desde hace 3 años, y se acercó a ella pasándole a su pequeña bebe que pronto cumpliría años.

Ver a su esposa convivir con su hija, le hizo recordar lo rápido que había pasado su compromiso, el mismo día que Edward se enteró de que sería padre le propuso que se fugaran a las Vegas y se convirtieran en la familia que había soñado desde el primer momento en que la había visto en aquel parque de Chicago meses atrás.

Los medios de comunicación habían explotado con la noticia de su reciente boda express el día siguiente de la revelación de la exposición en la galería. Pero lo que ellos no supieron fue que nadie más que Edward y Bella sabían de la boda y fue que ellos lo decidieron de esa manera.

A ninguno de los dos les importo tampoco que ninguna de sus familias se enterase que se habían fugado a una capilla en la ciudad del pecado. Ninguno hizo mella cuando sus familias se unieron para reprocharles el no haberles avisado de su unión marital. Ninguna de las familias sabia tampoco de que ellos estaban esperando un bebe así que tomándolos desprevenidos les dieron las buenas nuevas. Las familias se alegraron tanto por la noticia del nuevo integrante que fueron involucrados y obligados a renovar sus votos, pero ahora con la presencia de su familia. Ellos aceptaron con la condición de que se haría un mes después de esa fecha, antes de que la pansa de Bella creciera un poco más, de lo contrario ambos serian felices de haberse casado en la Vegas, no dejándoles otra opción a sus familias más que aceptar sus condiciones o no los podrían ver y presenciar el intercambio de sus votos nupciales en persona.

A pesar del revuelo que eso trajo consigo, Bella y Edward fueron felices planeando comprar una casa para su bebe y conocerse mejor por el bien de su matrimonio y su hijo nonato. Juntos compraron, decoraron y armaron el cuarto de su princesa, la doctora en el último ultrasonido les había comunicado que tendrían una niña, y esperaron la llegada de su princesa.

Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan nació en la madrugada del 10 de Septiembre pesando 3 kilos 300 gramos y midiendo 53 centímetros de largo, llenado de alegría y amor a sus padres.

Edward no podía ser más feliz. Tenía a su mujer y a su hija con él en todo momento.

El y Bella habían tenido unas cuantas discusiones pero las habían arreglado hablando por el bien de su relación haciendo que Edward se sintiera el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener una compañera como lo era Bella y que ella le hubiese dado el mejor regalo de todos al convertirlo en padre, lo cual secretamente estaba tratando de convencerla de expandir a la familia.

No sabía cómo agradecerle a la vida por el regalo tan grande que le había hecho cuando se topó con su hermosa castaña.

Él sabía que sus obras de arte eran uno de sus logros, pero su obra maestra había sido la familia que él y su mujer estaban creando.

Y esperaba que ella no se enfadara porque había cambiado sus pastillas anticonceptivas.

 _ **-Cullen!-**_ oyó el grito de su mujer desde su habitación. Lo bueno era que su pequeña había caído dormida hace un tiempo y tenía el sueño pesado.

Estaba a punto de descubrir si lo de las patillas había funcionado o no.

Tendría que cambiar su estrategia para agrandar la familia.


End file.
